


Revenge Is Always a Good Response

by Ghille_Dhu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Love Triangles, POV Alternating, Revenge Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghille_Dhu/pseuds/Ghille_Dhu
Summary: Chakotay wants Janeway, Janeway wants Seven and yet Chakotay and Seven are together.A ficlit with minimal plot from three POVs.





	Revenge Is Always a Good Response

  
**Janeway**   


He came to my quaters tonight. For the first time since it happened. Since she gave me her final rejection, the slam of the final bulkhead door against the hope I didn’t realise I still held. I had engineered this, twisted my wants in to a rope to try and bind him to me. Ambiguity over the cruelty of my actions never surfaced. I needed her to hurt.

I flipped myself over. I didn’t want him the way she had had him and I knew that she would never choose it like this. He paused as if he too hadn’t considered this, but he wasn’t her. He knew. The pause ended and he ran his finger along the rim and then entered me, waiting the briefest of moments before adding his second finger. I felt the coolness of the gel and heard the grunt of my name before I could no longer think. I never could think when someone pushed inside and I felt that delicious burn, that feeling of fullness. He stalled his movements, I could sense his knees shaking and could almost hear his thoughts urging him not to come. Finally he moved, gently at first and then slamming in to me. In the half light I could see his strong hand gripping my hips, fingers digging firmly enough to leave a mark. I wish I knew why I had engineered this, deliberately pushed his buttons so that he would betray her. As the heat of orgasm begins to snake it’s way though my body and I hear myself growl his name, I know it’s for revenge.

  
**Chakotay**   


I lost any illusions I had about myself a long time ago. I know exactly what I am capable of and the morality I tied myself to so long ago has become as malleable as her moral compass. A needle that will continuously spin and never find true North. She thinks I don’t know why she did this, but she forgets I know her. Forgets she might not be the only one who seeks revenge. ‘It’s not fair’ is the long chanted cry of children, but adults simply seek more nuanced approaches, making our tactics an insidious whisper rather than an honest shout. When she turned over, I misread the action at first, thought she might be trying to hide, but when she lifted her hips I understood and through tacit treaties of betrayal knew she wanted it to be different. When I pushed in to her it was faster and harder than I intended. I wanted to punish her for all the times she had driven me away. I felt her hot and tight around me, I held still waiting for her to adjust I told myself. As I regained control I can’t help but say her name. When I come, I come hard and fast, filling her with everything I have. I see her body shake and my revenge is in knowing that we both lose.

  
**Seven**   


I watched them though the door to her quarters. Ships systems were damaged and the computer is misreading commands. The door mechanism in our quarters is also damaged. I wanted to find him so he knows that the doors will not fully close. I did not intend to look in, but there was movement and reflexes took over. I heard them call for each other. I don’t understand the need to do this. Chakotay has said my name when we make love but I never reciprocated. I cannot stop looking even though I no longer have any desire to see. I hear the Captain’s breathing and Chakotay’s gasps as they near orgasm. I leave quickly; I do not want to be seen. I feel a new sensation running through me, from all the data I have read I believe it is shame.


End file.
